The Truth Underneath it All
by kannxoxo
Summary: Secrets are discovered forcing the Mystic Falls gang to come together with the Originals once again. With Silas back in Mystic Falls and Davina and Marcel in New Orleans, not everything is what it seems. Somehow everything seems to be connected and somehow it turns out to be something more than any of them expected. CarolineXKlaus, RebekahXMatt, DamonXElena


_**Whitmore College**_

"So..." Jesse trailed off, "what made you change your mind?"

Caroline Forbe's head rose slowly revealing a small smile on her face. Her back was resting up against the bark of a tree as she placed her textbook on her lap. "Well I figured after my _friend _rudely knocked you out it was the least I could do."

"Remind me to tell him thanks," he replied with a light chuckle causing Caroline to laugh along.

She smiled at the male across from her for a second before glancing back down to her books. For once in her life things actually felt normal. Sure, Silas was back in Mystic Falls doing God knew what and Stefan was back to his ripper state, but for once her friends had actually told her to stay put and live out her life.

"So your brunette friend..." he paused, clearly trying to remember her best friend's name.

"Elena."

"Right, Elena. What happened to her? I haven't seen her around campus lately," he replied.

Caroline sighed and thought of the possible responses she could give him. "She's having some family issues back home. Her boyfriend's brother has a bit of a...drinking problem and needs her help."

"Doesn't really sound like that's her problem. Her boyfriend's brother? Shouldn't his girlfriend or something be helping him?" he asked.

Caroline smirked, "Well she would be _if _she hadn't broken up with him for his brother."

"Oh," he nodded in understandment with wide eyes, "wow. That's... interesting."

"Tell me about it," she nodded with a grin, "so, tell me about you."

"What about me?" he challenged playfully. He closed his book and set it besides him.

"Well for starters, are you from here?"

"As much as I'd love to say yes, no I'm not. Truth is I just recently moved here from New Orleans- "

"New Orleans?" Caroline sat up suddenly. If her heart would beat she was pretty sure it'd be beating out her chest. What was the odds that Klaus was in New Orleans and Jesse was from New Orleans?!

"Yeaaahhhh," he sighed "but don't let that make your judgement. I promise I'm not a party animal. You've ever been?"

Images of Klaus flooded her mind as soon as the question left his mouth. The last time she had seen the hybrid was at graduation when he had placed the softest kiss against her cheek and granted Tyler his freedom. That was also the same night he had promised to be her last love.

"Caroline?"

"Huh? Oh no. No I've never been."

"I'll take you one day."

_"I'll take you. Rome. Paris. Tokyo?"_

Caroline's lips turned up into a forced smile as she nodded along to whatever Jesse was saying. Suddenly she wasn't up for much talking.

* * *

_**New Orleans**_

Rebekah walked the streets of the quarter with one goal on her mind - find out as much information about the dreadful little witch Davina as she could. Just because Nik planned to sit around doing nothing while the little witch and her evil master destroyed their family didn't mean that she would just wait around peacefully. She was determined to get answers and honestly she didn't care how messy she needed to be. And her first stop just so happened to be an old witch named Annabel.

"Your kind is not welcomed here vampire," the witch spat out as soon as she walked through the shop doors.

"Yes well," Rebekah smiled sarcastically, "you're not really in the position to be making threats, are you? Now unless you want me to rip your tongue from that smart mouth of yours I suggest you answer any questions I may ask."

"And why would I help the likes of your kind?" the witch glared. She wasn't going to back down against the vampire.

Within a matter of seconds Rebekah was across the room. Her hand wrapped around the witch's throat firmly as she lifted the woman off the ground by a few feet. "You can't use magic therefore you're as defenseless as a human. Don't test me witch. Now be a doll and tell me what you know about the lovely Davina?"

As soon as she was back on her feet her hands flew to the area where bruises were already starting to form. She glared at the blonde before sighing slightly. "You've seen Davina?"

"Apparently so but it seems the little witch has erased my memories of her location."

"Then you know not to mess with Davina. She's Marcel's girl, the rules don't apply to her," the witch explained.

"Marcel's girl?" Rebekah asked.

Annabel let out a long sigh, "Davina isn't just a regular witch. She's the spawn of Satan himself. The result of a deadly affair from nearly two thousand years ago."

"Two thousand years ago? She looks to be barely sixteen," Rebekah exclaimed.

"Her parents were extremely powerful witches. Perhaps the most powerful to ever exist. Together they created the immortality spell," she continued.

"So she's a vampire and a wife?" Rebekah asked. The pieces weren't adding up.

"She's an immortal witch. Nothing close to your kind," Annabel hissed.

Suddenly everything started to come together at once. The immortal spell, powerful witches, deadly affair. Thankfully she had listened to everything that pathetic professor had explained on the way to the island. And then it suddenly clicked.

"Bloody hell," Rebekah breathed out, her eyes wide in shock, "she's Silas' child."

"We don't speak of his name!" the witch roared, "You must never speak of his name again. I have already told you too much. You must leave now!"

Rebekah stormed out of the store and quickly dialed her brother's number. She knew just how powerful Silas was which meant that his daughter was even more powerful than him.

"Nik you have to call me. It's important."

"Speaking of your brother, do you know where I might be able to find him?" came a calm voice from behind her. She stopped in her tracks and rolled her eyes before turning around to greet him with a sarcastic smile.

"Ah Marcel, just the man I wanted to see. It's been two days, where is Elijah?" she asked with confidence.

"I asked you a question first," he smirked with playfulness in his eyes.

"I wouldn't know. You seem to be on better terms with him than myself lately. Your guess is just as good as mine."

"Apparently not as good of terms as I thought. One of my nightwalkers witnessed him getting cozy with Cami and I just need to make it clear to him that Cami is _off limits_," he replied with a straight face.

"Oh please," Rebekah snorted, rolling her eyes in the process, "my brother is far too infatuated with his precious Caroline to give a damn about Cami. Now answer my question. Where. is. Elijah?"

"Caroline, eh? Interesting. And well about that. You remember Davina right? Of course you do. Davina doesn't exactly trust you originals yet so I'm going to have to keep him just a tad bit longer," he smirked.

"Why you little cockroach!" Rebekah roared, not caring that she was suddenly getting numerous stares from people around her, "Niklaus may be insufferable enough to trust you but mark my words Marcel, I will get my brother back even if I had to rip your precious little witch's throat straight from her neck."

Marcel glared at the blonde, "You're forgetting whose town this is Rebekah. I'd watch how you speak to the king."

With the nudge of the shoulder he was off leaving Rebekah to drown in her anger alone.

* * *

"Hey man, how's it going?" Marcel smiled as his loud voice went into the cell phone. His shoulder rested against the door frame of Davina's room as he watched the girl sketching quietly.

Jesse smiled at the sound of his distant uncle's voice. As soon as he had learned about Marcel's secret he had begged his uncle to turn him. Marcel happily agreed. "Great considering I haven't killed anyone else yet."

"Hey, it'll get easier. Remember what I said, alcohol helps the cravings," Marcel instructed through the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jesse laughed, "trust me. I'm pretty sure I'm an alcohol nowadays."

"But listen, I actually need a favor," Marcel smirked. Davina's eyes looked up from her sketch book and over to where the vampire was standing. "Remember how you told me about that Caroline girl? The vampire from Mystic Falls?"

"Yeah, she's pretty cool. She's clueless in the vampire department though. She hasn't even realized that I'm one yet," Jesse replied.

"Right. Well here's the thing, apparently Klaus has a thing for her. So keep an eye on her for me, find out as much as you can. And when the time comes, we'll use her as blackmail," Marcel smirked. From the corner of his eye he could see Davina's smile growing as well. Things were going according to plan.

* * *

No Klaus in this chapter but he will be in the next. I know I threw a couple of loops there like that Davina is Silas' daughter and Jesse and Marcel are distant relatives meaning Marcel had a brother who had a child, and so on and so on.

If you like what you read, review! Thanks!


End file.
